


Rescue

by ComeBackWhen



Series: Rescue [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, SoldierThird!Cloud, nobodydies!AU, very briefly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud learns the finer points of navigating Shinra's social engagements while in a relationship with the company's most powerful warriors. Sometimes even they need to be rescued.</p><p>The story that started it all! Originally written for a prompt submitted anonymously on Tumblr: ASGZC where each of the boyfriends have a smooth and badass method of shutting down flirtatious, non-respectful, creeps who don’t understand “no. not interested”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> You may recognize this from my Side Stories collection of random one-shots. It is being moved to its own verse and expanded. I've been working on this in bits and pieces over on Tumblr and realized I had never posted it here.

Honestly, openness, and fidelity. Be straightforward with the other members of the relationship and faithful above all other things. That’s what Cloud believed his relationship should be. He would have never imagined polyamory for himself, but once Zack had introduced him Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth, he could easily see himself as the fifth member of their group. The others agreed he was a perfect fit.

Of course, it was far from perfect. They were apart far more often than anyone liked. Fights between two or more of them tended to get messy. Still, the good far outweighed the bad. They were happy together and had a love like nothing Cloud could have imagined. The sex was pretty fantastic, too.

Their bond was strong. When Angeal and Genesis had taken ill, several months before he had even joined their relationship officially, they had banded together to support each other. Despite not being their boyfriend, Cloud had been in the thick of everything. He was often found sitting up beside one of them when the nights were the toughest. He let Zack cry when they nearly lost Angeal and made sure Sephiroth ate enough when he would have gone without.

He was just as relieved as they were when Sephiroth taunted Hojo into finding the cure for their degradation.

After that, there was no question that he belonged with them. Once Angeal and Genesis were themselves again, the four of them set their minds to helping Cloud join Soldier. With the four of them in his corner, the exam was almost too easy. He was inducted as a Third in no time at all.

It had been everything Cloud had dreamed and more. He felt like he was doing real good. It also let him join his boyfriends for missions on occasion, something that delighted them all.

Of course, with the good came the bad. Cloud fidgeted with the neck of his blue uniform top as he watched Genesis from Zack’s side. The fancy dinner and party was torture and they had barely been there an hour. Zack had told him that it would be at least three more before they could sneak away without reprimand.

The five of them were careful not to be too obvious about their love life in public. Shinra had certain personas they expected each of the famous Firsts to portray. If they held up their end of the bargain, Shinra could care less what they did in their free time. That meant that Cloud had been forced to watch people steal Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal away immediately after they arrived.

Thankfully, Zack had kept him close. As far as anyone knew, Zack was Cloud’s mentor as Angeal had once been for him. No one ever found it odd to see the two of them together. Zack had taken up a position near the punch bowl and was happily people watching. Cloud had been engaged in a similar activity, the two trading jokes and observations as they waited for dinner to be announced. Once he had spotted Genesis, his good mood had soured.

The brunette who had claimed Genesis was attractive enough for a man of his age. He was blatantly flirting with Genesis, who did little to turn the man’s affections away. Cloud knew it was an act, that Genesis would much rather be with the two of them, but watching Genesis smile and laugh hurt a little. He looked so genuinely happy in the man’s company.

Cloud let out a little sigh and nudged Zack, “How do you stand it?”

Zack glanced over to see what had caught Cloud’s attention. When he saw Genesis talking to the dark haried man, he hummed knowingly, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Spike.”

“I know I shouldn’t be.” Cloud admitted. It irked him that the man talking to Genesis was allowed to touch him in public… and was doing it happily. He knew better than to say that out loud.

“It helps to remember that Genesis hates it.” Zack leaned closer to Cloud and nodded toward the pair, “See how he’s leaning away? Even if he’s smiling and being charming, he wishes he could punch the guy.”

Cloud looked more closely at Genesis. If Zack had not pointed it out, he would have missed the red head’s body language. Genesis was poised and confident, talking to the man like they were the closest of friends. When his companion reached out and touched Genesis’s arm, there was a brief twitch of irritation on his face. It was gone before the man could see it.

“Tonight you learn something new about our relationship.” Zack said cheerfully, “I like to call it the rescue. We’re all dragged to every one of old man Shinra’s parties. We can’t turn it down like missions. Instead, we try to keep an eye on each other and run off anyone who gets overzealous. Gen needs a rescue, so I’m going to go grab him. Watch.”

Zack bounced off before Cloud could say anything. He casually strolled over to Genesis, snatching a couple of champaign glasses from a passing server on his way across the ballroom. It looked so easy, the way he integrated himself into the conversation. He handed one of the glasses to Genesis, giving him an excuse to shake off the other man’s hand.

As usual, Zack spoke animatedly with large gestures and broad smiles. After a few sentences, he turned back and waived Cloud over. Cloud quickly crossed the space to join them, just in time to catch the end of Zack’s sentence, “Isn’t that right, Strife?”

“Sir?” Cloud asked, not sure what Zack wanted him to agree to. It was dangerous to outright agree with anything Zack said that way. Cloud had gotten into trouble more than once that way, Zack grinning all the while.

“I was just telling them what you came to tell me.” Zack slung a careless arm around Cloud’s shoulders, “Picture time. You were sent to round us up. Yadda yadda… Sorry Bernard, but we’re stealing the Commander.”

Genesis smiled at Bernard, “Duty calls. You understand, of course.”

The man nodded, seemingly unbothered by being brushed off, “Of course. Until next time.”

“I’m sure I saw Angeal headed that direction. Let’s go collect him.” Genesis said, sweeping away through the crowd toward the edge of the ballroom.

Zack let Cloud go so they could fall into step behind him. They moved swiftly, people parting to let Genesis through. The awe and speculative whispers were sort of funny to Cloud now. He had gotten so comfortable with the elite Soldiers, that he forgot what an effect they could have on people.

Once they were away from other ears, Genesis muttered, “Odious little pervert. Thank you for the distraction. If he touched me again, I might have killed him this time.”

“We really ought to get the photo op out of the way before dinner anyway.” Zack said cheerfully, “Makes it easier to sneak out of here. Besides, we hadn’t seen you three in a while. I figured it was time for a rescue. I’m pretty sure Cloud was about to come over there and break the guy’s fingers.”

Cloud felt himself blush, “It wasn’t like that.”

“It was exactly like that.” Zack said, teasing, “He was glaring daggers at Bernard, Gen.”

Cloud recognized the look on Genesis’s face. Had they been alone, Genesis would have been gleefully kissing him, “You are adorable when you get jealous. You never have anything to worry about, precious, but most certainly not with that braying jackass.”

They stopped at the edge of the dessert table and Genesis scanned the shadowy alcoves around the room, “The last time I saw him, that Keeper woman… what’s her name..?”

Zack groaned, “Harper.”

“Yes.” Genesis sneered, “Her. I saw her towing him off this way.”

Cloud looked back and forth between them. Zack shook his head and helped Genesis look for their wayward boyfriend, “Harper is Palmer’s niece. She’s a high ranking member of the Keepers of Honor and whenever we’re at these things, she corners him and tries to get into his pants. The one time he pushed her away, he broke her wrist. The idiot girl had her fingers caught in his belts. When he felt her fingers touch his shirt, he shoved out of reflex. He still feels guilty to this day and is afraid to touch her to make her stop.”

“He tries to keep away from her, but she manages every time. Thankfully, she is quick to move away when they’re caught.” Genesis’s eyes narrowed as he spotted them at last. He nudged Zack to point them out.

Sure enough, there was a young woman with honey brown curls pawing at a bewildered Angeal. Her hands were running up and down his arms as she pressed him into one of the shadowy alcoves. Angeal’s eyes were scanning the crowd, panicked. When he spotted the three of them, he sagged with relief. Harper seemed to take it as a sign of acceptance at last, because she moved her hands to the sides of his leather Soldier belt trying to stretch up on her toes to kiss his neck.

Zack stepped forward to put a stop to the whole thing, but Genesis caught his elbow, “I think it’s time I took care of her. Just wait here.”

As Genesis stalked to the hidden nook, Zack grinned down at Cloud, “This is gonna be good. So, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, but you have to swear not to tell Angeal. It’s not that big of a deal, but if he knew, he’d ruin Genesis’s fun… and honestly this might be the most effective way to shut down somebody who doesn’t understand the word no.”

Cloud hated keeping things from any of his boyfriends, but Zack loved Angeal, as did Genesis. Zack would not let Genesis get up to anything too bad. He nodded cautiously, “Promise.”

“Genesis is a born actor. If he wasn’t a Soldier, he’d be famous on a stage. He’s just going to casually walk over there and find them…” Zack gasped for emphasis, “How shocking!”

Cloud watched as Genesis did just that. He strolled along as if he were casually looking for a friend. When he came upon the pair of them, he stopped and looked stricken. Harper could not scramble back fast enough. Angeal’s hands went up in a pleading gesture, even though he had not done anything wrong. The look Genesis turned on Harper was soulful and wounded. Cloud knew it was an act, but even he felt a pang of sympathy for the red head.

“Oh my dear, I can hardly blame you.” Zack’s voice was a surprisingly accurate imitation of Genesis, “You seem trustworthy… may I share a secret with you?”

Cloud bit down on his glove to muffle a chuckle. Genesis’s movements and expression absolutely matched what Zack was saying. He reached out and took the girl’s hands, drawing her away from Angeal and leaning close so he could speak into her ear.

“He’s saying something absolutely filthy right now. He said he changes it up every time, so that no one has the exact same story.” Zack confided with a chuckle. Sure enough, Harper’s cheeks went bright pink, “When I heard him do this, he was describing the way Angeal looks right when he’s coming… with his legs thrown over Gen’s shoulders. He did not skip on the imagery and it was hot.”

Just thinking of Angeal that way made Cloud’s cheeks flush a little. Genesis had a way with words and could make reading a cereal box sound erotic if he set his mind to it. Cloud ducked his head, missing his Trooper scarf briefly, “I can’t believe that Angeal lets him get away with that.”

Zack grinned, “That’s the best part. Genesis makes sure he can’t hear. He told Angeal that he’s just admitting that the two of them are in a relationship that needs to be hidden for obvious reasons. He says he’s saying wonderfully sappy things about how much he loves Angeal and wishes that they could be together for everyone to see. Angeal agrees with everything Genesis says, making it so much worse.”

“That’s kind of genius.” Cloud said, a little awed in spite of himself, “No one would dare tell anyone what Genesis is saying for fear of making both of them angry.”

“Not to mention that no one would believe it anyway.” Zack added, watching as Genesis left the girl in a daze and started leading Angeal back to them, “He tries not to do it too often… doesn’t want to tempt fate, but it works every time. Plus, Angeal dotes on Genesis once we’re in private for saving him and being so mushy. It’s hilarious, but more or less harmless.”

They quickly stopped talking as Genesis and Angeal joined them. Angeal looked relieved and Genesis was all smugness, “Hopefully that puts an end to that. So, now we only need Sephiroth.”

Angeal’s shoulders slumped, “Audra has him.”

Genesis growled and Zack started cursing. When Angeal met his eyes, he gave Cloud a small smile, “Hey sweetening, learning the ropes of public appearances?”

“It’s been educational.” Cloud agreed, glancing briefly at Genesis and Zack, “Who is Audra?”

“Sephiroth’s stalker.” Genesis grumbled.

“She’s the president’s cousin or something.” Zack scowled and crossed his arms, thinking, “She’s impossible to dislodge once she gets her claws into him. The photo op excuse won’t work on her. She’ll follow him and latch on again once he’s done.”

“I even tried my method once…” Genesis shuddered at the memory, “She offered to join us.”

Angeal frowned, looking around the room for Sephiroth’s distinctive hair. It was the easiest way to spot him in a crowd, “She makes Scarlet look subtle.”

Cloud was the one to finally find Sephiroth. He was standing beside a large window with a shapely blonde standing far too near to him. Even with the distance separating them, Cloud could see that Sephiroth was seriously considering throwing the woman through the window.

An idea began to take shape as the others spoke quietly of what they could do to help Sephiroth with Audra. He squared his shoulders and headed toward the pair by the window, “I think I’ve got this one, guys.”

He ignored Zack’s half uttered protest and slipped through the crowd. As he walked, he drew on traits from the men he had grown to love. He pretended he had Angeal’s unflappable composure, the confidence Genesis exuded with every step, and Zack’s friendly cheerful nature. He used those things to take on a persona much like Genesis had. He became a bright eyed, eager Third who had just spotted a beautiful woman.

Audra was pressed up close to Sephiroth, not quite touching him but near enough so that if he moved he would be forced to touch her. She would be disappointed. Sephiroth could remain perfectly still for hours when he needed to. Cloud came up on her left, brushing against her elbow and taking a moment too long to step away again.

“General Sephiroth.” He said, though his eyes never left Audra, “I hope I’m not intruding. I’ve been waiting for the crowd around you to thin a bit so I could catch you.”

“Not at all, Strife.” Sephiroth’s voice was even, but Cloud could detect a hint of relief and amusement in it all the same.

Audra turned her blue-eyed gaze on Cloud. He could see the obvious family resemblance between the woman and the president of Shinra, Inc. She was a beauty and she knew it, but she had set her eyes on a prize that she could not win. Cloud could see that she was trying to decide if relief from the discomfort of Cloud’s nearness was worth backing away from Sephiroth.

Cloud decided to up the pressure. He beamed at her and extended his hand. Either she would be forced to move a bit to accept his handshake or would be left awkwardly staring at him without returning the greeting, “I’m Cloud Strife, Soldier Third.”

She gave him a slight smile and took his hand. As he had hoped, she backed up a step so she could face him, “Audra Shinra.”

Sephiroth immediately took the opening offered and put more space between himself and Audra. He was not above using Cloud as a kind of shield. Glancing back at his last missing boyfriend, Cloud winked and turned his attention back to the woman before him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shinra.” Cloud murmured, holding on to her hand far longer than was socially acceptable. When he felt her give a tug on her hand to free it, he kept it a moment longer before releasing her.

“Strife is a new Third.” Sephiroth explained, resting a hand on Cloud’s shoulder briefly, “He will rise quickly in the ranks… I have no doubt of it.”

Cloud felt his cheeks flush at the compliment. He knew he had a dopey little smile on his face and an expression in his eyes that Genesis usually described as besotted. It was not something he ever did on purpose, but the look never failed to make his boyfriends a little weak in the knees. Instead of looking back at Sephiroth, he turned the look on Audra. She looked decidedly uncomfortable, moving back another step before she could stop herself.

“I am pleased to run into you, Strife, but I imagine there is a reason that you sought me out?” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud let his eyes skim up and down Audra’s body, making it clear that she was the reason he had come over, “I was just talking with Zack, sir. Apparently the media wants to get pictures of you before dinner.”

Sephiroth made a noise of displeasure in his throat, “I see. Audra, I’m sure you will excuse me.”

“You could join us.” Cloud offered, moving forward to crowd her again, “I’d be happy to keep you company while the General gets his picture taken.”

Audra shook her head with a nervous chuckle, “Oh, I couldn’t possibly. I would not want to distract the General. I’m sure I’ll have the chance to catch up with him another time.”

Wilting under the rejection, Cloud let Audra pull away. He heard something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from behind him, but when he looked at Sephiroth, the man’s face was perfectly composed. Audra wiggled her fingers in farewell before hurrying away.

With Sephiroth at his side, Cloud turned to head back to where the others were waiting. He peeked up at Sephiroth, gratified to see the corners of his lips twitching in suppressed amusement, “You realize that this means you are not allowed to leave me for the rest of the evening. In fact, I believe you will be joining me for every public appearance I have for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll be your happy little shadow.” Cloud said with a chuckle, “Obviously, I’m just hoping for another chance at Audra.”

“Obviously.” Sephiroth agreed. After a pause he added, “You deserve something special for this when we get home. If I thought we would get away with it, I’d have you in one of those alcoves right now.”

Zack, Genesis and Angeal watched him with thinly veiled awe and admiration. Zack let out a low whistle, “What’d you do, Spike?”

Cloud’s grin was a bit wicked, “Just gave her a taste of her own medicine.”

“Why didn’t we think of that?” Genesis asked with a chuckle, “It’s so simple.”

“Effective, too. She practically ran from you two.” Angeal agreed, clapping Cloud on the shoulder. His thumb briefly rubbed against the back of his neck in a caress.

Sephiroth nodded to the door, where a pack of photographers waited with their cameras ready, “We may as well get this over with. I find I have an overwhelming desire to leave this party early tonight.”

Zack snickered, “I’ll bet.”

Genesis led them forward in a swirl of crimson leather, the other three following close behind and Cloud bringing up the rear. As a Third, none of the reporters would be too interested in him. That suited him just fine. He hung back and watched as the others answered questions and posed for pictures. Their relationship was far from perfect, but in moments like this Cloud was glad he was part of it.


End file.
